


Date

by ukranianstairs



Series: Daily Lives of YuTae [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Soft Taeyong, date, one ok rock - Freeform, rich ass doyoung, soft soft soft, yuta kawaii, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: "Taeyong! Tae- Taeyong! There you are, gosh. Where did you go? Why did you suddenly go missing? Hey- hey, are you alright?"Yuta held Taeyong by his shoulders, worry and concern clear on his face, but the boy was still staring at the fallen crepe on the pavement."My crepe.. There was still some left.."





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> I was just listening to One Ok Rock's new song called Stand Out Fit In, and I thought of writing this. I've been a fan of OOR ever since before I knew Yuta's existence- or NCT as a whole -and knowing that Yuta likes them is like?? so interesting? Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy reading this!

"So what are we gonna do now?"  
"I don't know, you tell me."  
"Uh.. Let's just, have fun I guess."

-

  
_"Hey guys! I have great news!" Doyoung barged into the classroom and ignored all the stares that he got from the students around. He was too excited to the point that he immediately lurched towards Yuta who was trying to flex his new shoes to Taeyong who gave zero attention. "Woah calm down, rabbit." Taeyong moved back against his chair when Doyoung's face was close to his. Yuta stumbled to the side and pushed Doyoung away when he got his balance back, bringing his right foot up to the side of Taeyong's desk, of course to flex his shoes again._

  
_"As I was saying-"_  
_"NO LISTEN TO ME!"_  
_"WHAT IS IT YOU GOD DAMN RABBIT?!"_

  
_Doyoung and Yuta were glaring at each other, and Taeyong who was tired of this, pushed Yuta's foot away from his desk and the boy fell down this time. "What is it, Doyoung?" He looked up at the rabbit looking boy who was grinning from ear to ear._

  
_"I've got free tickets to One Ok Rock's concert for this Saturday."_  
_"NO WAY!"_

  
_Taeyong's eyes widened and Yuta was quickly back on his feet again. One Ok Rock was Yuta's favourite band and he tried to get a ticket for the concert a few weeks ago but unfortunately, he failed. Taeyong secretly tried to get tickets as well, since Yuta told him that he failed. But luck really wasn't on their side at that moment, and now both of them were surprised as to how and why did Doyoung have the tickets._

  
_"How did you get them?" Taeyong asked in a really curious tone. For all he knew, the tickets were sold out in less than 5 minutes. Doyoung laughed mischievously and suddenly whipped out a pair of glasses to wear. "You know who's my Dad, right?" Yuta let out a groan as he gripped his hair. Of course. Of course Doyoung would cheat his way in by using his Dad. What a spoiled child._

  
-

The three of them decided to meet early in the afternoon at the town's plaza, but along the way, both Taeyong and Yuta received a message from Doyoung, saying that he won't be able to come. His reason was for being suddenly dragged to a meeting with his parents, since he is the heir to their ridiculously rich family. And that was why the two boys ended up walking around the shopping district with Taeyong feeling distressed.

Usually it was Doyoung who keeps them talking, but with his absence, they couldn't help but to just stay in silence since none of them really mind about it. The concert would only start at 5.30 in the evening and they wanted to hang out in town first before that, but now that Doyoung bailed on them, they really didn't know what to do. Yuta was wearing his favourite sleeveless shirt that has a big ass "ONE OK ROCK" words printed on it and as much as Taeyong felt embarrassed walking around with him, he really admired Yuta's love for them. But still, he felt the secondhand embarrassment when people around were giggling as they took a glance at Yuta. The said boy didn't mind though, he never did. He was used to the weird stares and all that.

The Japanese stopped walking so suddenly, causing Taeyong to accidentally bump into him. "What the hell?!"

"I'm hungry," Yuta looked to his side, where lies the famous fast food shop called McDonald's. Taeyong was hit by realization that they haven't eaten lunch yet, and as if it was cued, both their stomachs started to grumble. "Let's go in then."

The queue was pretty long since it was a weekend after all, but they managed to secure a table at the back of the shop. Yuta dropped down their tray carefully not to spill their drinks and they both sat down opposite to each other at the two-seats table. "It's really packed in here huh," Yuta scanned around, seeing people of many faces and looks, before taking a sip from his coke. "Stop staring at people, geez.. You look creepy." Taeyong shook his head as he took a bite from his french fry. "Yeah and you're literally hanging out with this creepy dude," Yuta picked up a small fry and threw it straight to Taeyong's face, laughing to himself as if he had won something against the boy. "You little shit," was all Taeyong could say.

  
They stayed in the shop for God knows how long, eating in silence and sometimes throwing unintentional insults to each other out of nowhere. They were used to that kind of behaviour though. Well, what can you say? Bestfriends and soulmates since they were literal fetus. The both of them were glued to their phone's screens, looking at just anything and everything. Taeyong with his anime updates and cooking videos, Yuta with his mangas and sometimes cat pictures.

Yuta was about to tap onto the next page of his manga when something clicked in his mind. "Taeyong," he lifted up his head to look at his friend who was still busy with his phone, only giving a hum as a response. "Do you wanna go anywhere?" This time, Taeyong looked up from his phone and stared at Yuta, thinking in his mind. "I don't know. You?" He raised his eyebrow in questioning. Yuta gave a few thoughts before smiling wide to himself. He's gotten an idea and he thought it would be fun.

"We're going on a date."

And suddenly, Taeyong was dragged out from the McDonald's.

"Please tell me why are we lining up for crepes when we just had burgers."

Yuta didn't actually have a plan in his head but, he knew that Taeyong likes sweets. He was trying so hard to find anything interesting along the street but there really was nothing except for clothing shops and restaurants. So when he spotted a crepe stall 5 metres away from where they were walking, he immediately dragged his bestfriend towards the stall.

"Oh come on! There's always space for desserts!"  
"But-"  
"God just shut up, I'm buying for us anyway."

Taeyong was about to protest again but he couldn't, since it was their turn to order. He just let Yuta order for his crepe since the boy knows his taste well and Yuta kind of has a good sense in flavours, so he trusted him on that. These dumb gestures from Yuta were painfully nice and Taeyong couldn't help but to internally curse at Yuta for making him feel things. He wanted to scream at the boy and get mad at him for that, but he also wanted to just let him do whatever he wants. After all, they were originally there because of Yuta who wanted to go to the concert.

"Here you go. Strawberry and cream right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Let's go!"

They were walking along the street of shoplots and Taeyong was walking slightly behind Yuta. He let the boy lead the way since he was busy eating his crepe and Yuta had finished his in just a minute. Taeyong stopped for a little while as he tried to rip the paper that was holding him back from eating more of the crepe, but when he looked up, Yuta was suddenly missing from his sight. _Oh no_. He started to panic. The street was starting to get crowded and when he wanted to move forward, a random person bumped into Taeyong's shoulder, causing his grip on the crepe to loosen. His crepe fell down onto the pavement and the random person quickly said sorry and walked away like it was nothing.

  
_My crepe.. The crepe that Yuta bought me.._

  
"Taeyong! Tae- Taeyong! There you are, gosh. Where did you go? Why did you suddenly go missing? Hey- hey, are you alright?"

Yuta held Taeyong by his shoulders, worry and concern clear on his face, but the boy was still staring at the fallen crepe on the pavement.

"My crepe.. There was still some left.."

The boy had a pitiful look on his face and his lips were almost pouty. The crepe wasn't just a normal crepe for him, it was a crepe that Yuta bought for him on his own will. Something that he rarely does. He wanted to finish it and taste every bit of Yuta's kindness, but it really had to end that way. Yuta saw how he stared at the sad looking crepe and he smiled to himself.

"Hey, we'll get another one. How about that?" He made Taeyong look at him and shook his shoulders a little. Taeyong let out a sigh and shook his head instead. As much as he wanted another crepe bought by Yuta, it wouldn't taste the same as the one that he bought for him earlier. The taste of something that happened for the first time. "It's fine, let's just go." Yuta was confused when Taeyong turned to walk away, but he didn't let that bother him much. "Wait up!" He jogged lightly to Taeyong and suddenly took a hold on his right hand. The boy looked up at his friend in surprise. "In order for you to not get lost again, let's do this." The Japanese grinned as he intertwined their pinkies together and showed it up to Taeyong while they were slowly walking. Holding hands would be a little too much for them, so Yuta came up with that small little idea. But he successfully made Taeyong smile with it.

The rest of the time they had before the concert was just spent with them walking around the shopping district. They occasionally stopped at some shops to look at some things, but they kind of stopped at an accessories shop for quite a long time. Both Yuta and Taeyong likes accessories, and they sometimes shares them especially earrings and bracelets, so Taeyong didn't mind having to stand in the shop for a long time as he waited for Yuta to pick some earrings.

Now that they had done their sightseeing, the main event of the day had finally come to them. Yuta was jumping around when they were about to enter the venue and they could hear the band rehearsing for the very last time from outside. "This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy." Yuta had been chanting those words non-stop ever since they stepped feet into the venue. It was one of his dreams to go to a One Ok Rock concert and he couldn't believe that he was actually there, attending the concert. "What if I pass out? Will you help me?" Ridiculous questions flew out of his mouth and Taeyong could do nothing but to just laugh at his bestfriend while patting his back roughly. "You won't be dead, that's for sure." He said as he pushed the Japanese slightly on his cheek.

Doyoung got them the tickets for Rock Zone and it was really crazy how close they were to the stage. It was a standing zone so Yuta was glad, since he would definitely be jumping and jamming so hard to the songs that would be performed in a few more minutes. "Here they come, HERE THEY COME!"

Yuta cheered loudly when Taka, the vocalist of the band, came out to the stage and screamed for Seoul's citizens. Taeyong was bewildered but he found it really entertaining so he cheered along with Yuta and jumped along as well. The concert started with the band starting to perform 'Keep It Real', one of their first songs, and Yuta was already hyped up, singing and shouting along to the chorus as he waved his whole arm and his hand holding a glowstick. Taeyong knew the song as well since Yuta played it a lot before, so he sang along as well and waved his glowstick.

The concert went on as Taeyong noted down the titles of the songs in his head. He would definitely go back and listen to all of them again just to relive the concert and Yuta would definitely go to him again to reminisce about the concert. The songs they performed were really good ones, according to Yuta when he screamed to the top of his lungs. He would scream along to 'No Scared', 'Re:make' and 'Dreamer'. But he jammed along to 'Answer is Near' and 'Mighty Long Fall'. There was a point where he got really tired so he just sang along to 'The Beginning' and 'Be The Light'.

It was somewhere near the end of the concert when they performed a really calming song, and the song was called 'Wherever You Are'. Taeyong recognized the song as soon as the guitarist started to play his guitar. It was the song that Yuta sometimes listen to when he feels tired and sad. It was the first song from One Ok Rock that Yuta showed to him when they were lazing around in his room one evening long ago, and it was the song that reminded Yuta of home, his home in Japan.

Taeyong looked at Yuta who was standing beside him but slightly in front of him, and he had this huge warm smile on his face. The lights from the stage illuminated his facial features and even though sweat was dripping down from his forehead, he looked happy. "This is it," he muttered loud enough for Taeyong to hear. The crowd started to sway their glowsticks to each sides and as much as Taeyong wanted to follow along, he knew the moment was sentimental to Yuta, and he decided that he just wanted to stare at the boy and store this moment deep down in his memory.

The chorus of the song started to be sang and the crowd was singing along with the vocalist. Yuta waved his hands and sang along as well, which made Taeyong follow his actions.

  
_The day we met_  
_僕らが出会った日は_

 _It's the first memorable day for both of us_  
_二人にとって一番目の記念すべき日だね_

 _And today is the day_  
_そして今日という日は_

 _It is the second memorable day for both of us_  
_二人にとって二番目の記念すべき日だね_

  
Although Taeyong's Japanese skills were close to zero, he learned the song's lyrics a long time ago and he had planted the whole meaning of the song deep down in his heart. During the whole bridge of the song, he could only think of Yuta and how happy he was to be there. There was nothing else in his mind, even the image of the sad fallen crepe was gone and it was replaced by the image of Yuta's idiotic smile when he finally bought his earrings. Yuta glanced at Taeyong and caught him staring, but the latter couldn't care less since Yuta was yet again, smiling from ear to ear, enjoying every bit of happiness that he was feeling at the moment and Taeyong was glad that he was there to witness Yuta in his peak happiness.

  
"That was so! Great! I really have to thank Doyoung for this oh God, for real!"  
"Well, he got it for free so we should thank his dad instead."  
"Damn you're right."

They were now walking back home after getting off at the nearest bus stop to their houses. Yuta didn't realize it but he unknowingly held his pinky with Taeyong's along their way. The latter didn't mind it though. Yuta seemed really happy and he didn't want to ruin his moment by pulling his hand away or making snarkly remarks. He just let it be like as if it was natural for them to be that way.

"Taeyong," the boy called out while walking and his eyes looking in front of him. Taeyong hummed in response, as usual. "How much longer are you gonna let me hold your pinky?" Taeyong's eyes widened as he gasped loudly and pulled his hand away, making them both stopped walking and Yuta chuckling to himself.

"I thought-"  
"Yeah, I didn't realize it at first. But I noticed it right after we rounded the corner to your house. Geez, I was supposed to go the opposite way but you pulled me along until here."

Taeyong couldn't believe what was he hearing and he just wanted to sprint to his house that instant. He felt dumb for pulling Yuta along with him, while he lowkey wanted the boy to walk him home.

"Ugh fuck off. Just go back home, I'm fine here, goodbye."  
"Wait, Taeyong."  
"What is it now? Not enough of embarrassing me?"

The boy chuckled again to himself as his frustrated friend stared at him with a glare. "How was today? Did you have fun?" The question wasn't something that Taeyong expected, thus, it made blood rush up to his cheeks and ears. But he was lucky that it was late in the evening and the sun had set down, which meant Yuta couldn't actually see his face clearly. "It was okay, I guess." He muttered. Yuta looked at him and grinned that stupid grin again, yelling as he ran off, not wanting Taeyong to chase after him and possibly hitting him with his shoe.

  
"Let's go on another date again sometime!"

  
And right then, he left with Taeyong's heart. Even though Taeyong knew that he had a crush on his idiot bestfriend, that evening he totally stole his heart and Taeyong wasn't sure if Yuta was ever going to give it back to him. _You fucking idiot moron._

**Author's Note:**

> Now, Wherever You Are is one of my favourite songs from OOR besides The Beginning and Be The Light. It brings so much meaning to me that I really HAD to put it in the story, I hope none of you minded that. C: 
> 
> thank you for reading! ♡ 
> 
> do drop by :)  
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
